Amputee Needs Morphine, She Needs Coffee
by OurMrsParker
Summary: The first meeting between Luke and Lorelai. It's been done, over and over again, I know, but I have my own little twist on it. Pure fluff. Not even dirty fluff, so that's good for me. R


Disclaimer: Not mine. How many times do I have to say "Not mine"? If they were mine, there would be a giant threesome right now.

Author's Note: This is a one-shot. I really don't do long fics. I don't have enough patience for continuing. I don't know. I might, in the future, write a longer fic. But, for now, here's a one-shot. And it's not smut. Simple, happy fluff.

Luke Danes was waiting on a customer, trying to figure out exactly what this out-of-towner tourist was trying to order, when a young woman, in her late-twenties, came in, begging for coffee.

"…I want a hamburger. Do you serve hamburger's here?"

"I need coffee." Luke turned to look at the girl, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes shone with the need for caffeine, and she even brought her own coffee mug, holding it out, like a beggar would hold out a cup for money on the street.

"I'm waiting on someone right now. Sit down, shut up, and I'll be with you in a moment." Luke pulled out his pencil again and began to write down the order.

"No, you don't understand, I need coffee _now_. Like, right now. An amputee doesn't need morphine like I need coffee right now. Don't you see? I need it. Please? I'll follow you around this diner. I will. Please?" the girl followed Luke around, walking behind him, in between tables and chairs.

"What's your name, anyway?" Luke stopped, and turned to face the girl.

"Lorelai Gilmore." She responded.

"Well, Lorelai Gilmore, you are really annoying."

"Hey," Lorelai squinted to see the name on his name tag. "… Luke, when's your birthday?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Name tag, Einstein. So, when's your birthday?"

"Why do you need to know my birthday?"

"Because I'm a stalker. I know where you live. I want your birthday. I'll do my Louis Armstrong impression. I'll do it. I really will."

Luke turned toward Lorelai. "Fine. Just don't do any impressions, okay? It's January 29th. Happy now?" he turned back around, and Lorelai wrote something on the Aquarius section of the horoscopes.

"Here." She handed it to Luke, and he looked at it. "'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' Well, thank you."

"Hold onto that. Keep it in your wallet. It might bring you luck some day."

"I'll keep that in mind." Luke answered sarcastically, but he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Now, how about that coffee?" she asked again, her mug outreached toward him.

"Fine, I'll get you coffee. Here." He poured the coffee into the mug, and she drank it straight.

"That'll kill ya." Luke said, and walked around the diner with the coffeepot for refills.

"Mom!" a thirteen-year-old girl came into the diner, its tiny bells jingling as she walked inside. "Mom! You said you'd be in Dosey's. Jeeze. You're like little Orphan Annie. I can't let you out of my sight." The little girl looked at the cup of coffee. "Oh no, mom! That's your fifth cup this morning, and it's only 8:28. You'll die with all this caffeine in your system."

"I will not. I swear." Lorelai gave her a smile. "I love you, Rory."

"You say that, and then you run off and leave me for coffee…" Rory rolled her eyes and sat down.

Luke came over to the table, and saw Rory sitting there. "You're not addicted to caffeine like your sister, are you?" he asked, scanning Rory's behavior.

Lorelai and Rory connected eyes, and they made eye contact. Rory gave her a slight nod, and Lorelai made a little laugh.

"No, Luke, this is my daughter, Rory. She's thirteen." Lorelai smiled as Luke stared at Rory.

"She's your daughter? You two look so alike."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Rory commented, smiling at her mother.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Rory. And don't let your mother have too much coffee. She'll kill herself."

"Noted." Rory replied.

Luke watched as they talked and laughed. He watched Lorelai as she sat at the table. Something hit him, and he smiled as an unfamiliar but sweet pain formed in his stomach. The rest of the morning was slower than usual, and Luke kept looking over his shoulder to where Lorelai and Rory were seated.

As the mother and daughter left, Lorelai waved to Luke, and Luke felt that bittersweet pain in his stomach again. He smiled, though, and got back to work.


End file.
